Lacerta Hunting Ground
Lacerta Hunting Ground is the forth dungeon in Trivia. Normal (Level 10-10) Hard (Level 11-11) Very Hard (Level 12-12) Champion (Level 13-13) Monsters *Lacerta Pathfinder *Lacerta Fighter *Lacerta Warrior *Lacerta Berserker *Lacerta Shaman *Lacerta Sorcerer *Lacerta Servant *Arch-Mage RokLok (Boss) Story Dialogue (Normal) Beginning Am I still stuck in this stupid lizard region? Deus: Detecting multiple hostiles nearby, prepare for an ambush. Boss Lacerta Warrior: This is as far as you go, you will not get through all these traps!!! Are you not aware of everything that's happened up to now...? I'm starting to wonder if you are even capable of logical thinking. Lacerta Warrior: I will avenge War Chief RakLak and rid of you once and for all!! Yeah... Yeah... Sure, whatever you say. Post Boss Battle Tell me, how can you take your revenge if you die so easily? Deus: Dimensional Rip is getting stronger in this direction. Deus... I'll trust you this once... but there is no second chance. Dialogue (Hard) Boss Lacerta Sorcerer: You, nameless infiltrator... Why do you slay our kind...? Wow, he's overflowing with magical energy... And cursed I guess... because you've got some bad luck, getting seen by me. Lacerta Sorcerer: Is that... really the only reason...? No need for reason, you'll die soon anyways!!! Post Boss Battle Finally at the edge? Dialogue (Very Hard) Beginning Deus: Detecting massive amounts of magical energy in the forest. Second Room What kind of stupid landscape is this?! This is so annoying!! I think I saw something like that before... Let's get across as fast as possible. Progressing in the Second Room A dead end? There seems to be a way around here, these lizards keep popping up. Deus: Check the ground, I detect an uneven ground level nearby. Boss Arch-Mage RokLok: I sense great power within you... Why have you come here and terrorized our land? It's you, huh? Your outfit screams "Arch-Mage". No matter, I had a question. Where is the Dimension Gate that leads to Aernas? Arch-Mage RokLok: You will not be forgiven for slaying our kind, we will kill you and honor the fallen. Yeah... Sure... They all say that. But in the end, you'll just be a puddle of blood. Post Boss Battle Arch-Mage RokLok: How could someone so evil have such power... this world... is doomed... Yeah, yeah. Now, tell me how to get out of this place. Arch-Mage RokLok: Even if you escape the forest... you cannot go any further... The world outside of this forest belongs to a mysterious race. They are the true masters of this dimension. Oh...? Then I guess I'll have to ask them. Deus: The sun will set soon, I suggest we get out of here before it gets dark. Trivia *Lacerta Hunting Ground is the forth dungeon to host a different set of dialogue for each difficulty level, as well as different map layouts. *Lacerta Hunting Ground, though classified as one of Trivia's dungeons, is not actually a part of Trivia. Rather, it appears to be Marsh of Oblivion in a different timeline. Category:Dungeons